Your Love
by Lifewise13
Summary: NOW EXTENDED. Bella and Edward have been dating for an entire year, and they are falling more and more in love every single day. There a quite a few bumps in the road for a while, but the biggest tragedy of all may be what tears them apart. Will they let one little misunderstanding destroy their lives together? Or will they rise above it and be together forever? Shows more of orig.
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

**BPOV**

I was sitting at my big black desk in my big office over looking the city. The walls behind me were completely glass which gave me a perfect view of Chicago. I had a couch and arm chairs on the left side of the wall and a few picture frames above the couch.

There were two black chairs in front of my desk that matched the other furniture. On the coffee table in front of the couch was a pretty vase with a beautiful flower arrangement. On my desk was my company computer, underneath was the printer and the tower.

I had a white desk lamp, my laptop was on the desk with some papers, and some pictures were lining my desk and a few trinkets as well. The first picture was of me and my two friends Rosalie Hale, and Alice Brandon, we were wearing dresses with cowboy boots with one leg up and holding onto each others shoulders in a field.

The second picture was of me and my best friend Stefan, we were lying on a dock smiling. The third was of me Emmett, and Jasper, they were both on either side of me with our arms around each other. And the last one is the one I will always cherish the most. It was a picture of me and my lovely boyfriend Edward. We were outside and Edward had a hold of my hand trying to pull me back to him.

There was also a little teddy bear Edward had given me one year for no reason, and then there was the little statue of Lock from _The Nightmare Before Christmas _that I got at the mall.

I looked up at the big wood doors across the room and sighed. I had nothing to do and I was still stuck here at work, and I haven't eaten in two days. I am starved, I had a piece of bread yesterday morning and that was it.

I took my glasses off and threw them onto my desk angrily and got up. I started toward the couch and sat down on the arm chair-huffing loudly as I did-and stared up at the pictures on the wall.

The first one was of Me, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose laying down on a pier with head phones on smiling. The next one was of me and Rosalie. I was wearing a black blouse, and some high waist jean shorts. My arm was around her neck and she was holding onto it with her hand. She was wearing a fedora, a white blouse and some black jeans.

And the last one was of me and Edward. It didn't show our faces though, but it was a favorite. I was sitting on his lap with his legs sprawled out in front of him. His arm over my legs and his other hand on my lower back. We were sitting on the grass and all you could see was our lower body. I was wearing a dress and some flats while Edward was wearing a dress shirt, a vest, jeans and converse.

The picture was cute and innocent and my most cherished picture, because it was taken right before we became a couple. And I will cherish those days no matter what.

Looking at these pictures always made me feel better. If I was sad, angry, or just had a crappy day all I had to do was look at pictures like these and the ones on my desk and I would instantly feel better.

No doubt about it because it always works. There has never been a time when it hadn't worked and I have yet to have a time where I didn't need to look at them.

I smiled to myself before getting up to go turn my computer off and gather my things so that I could leave. Once I had everything I needed to go home I turned off my lamp and walked out of my office.

I usually always leave early so my secretary knows to forward my calls whenever I leave. As I walked by I got a lot of 'have a good day Miss Swan' and 'see you next week Miss Swan'

I have the weekend off for once and it feels great. I get to spend the week with Edward, and boy am I looking forward to that because once he gets off work he's going to his and his brother's place to get his stuff and then he will be over.

I was excited to say the least and I just couldn't wait to get home. Edward and I have been dating for a year and it has been absolutely perfect. He is the best boyfriend anyone could ever as for and he is the perfect gentleman.

I sighed dreamily as I stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby. As I walked out onto the busy sidewalk I looked across the street and down the block to see Edward's Law Firm building standing high and proud.

It was nice having him close by. I turned on my heel and headed to the parking garage beside my building to get to my car. As I go to my Dodge Charger I was faced with a very familiar Corvette that was not there when I got here this morning.

I stopped dead in my tracks as the door opened to a smiling Edward stepping out. I smiled at him widely as he walked over to me in his sexy black suit and tie.

_I love his work clothes. _

Once he was in front of me he enveloped me in his arms and pulled me into a tight hug. I slipped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek lightly. I could feel him smile against my shoulder.

"How was your day beautiful?" he asked softly before pulling back slightly to look into my eyes.

"It was boring. I had nothing to do for the past hour so I decided to leave and go home to wait for my sexy lawyer boyfriend."

He smiled crookedly-which he knows I cant resist-before putting his lips to mine. I moaned lightly giving his tongue access to mine.

We stood there for I don't know how long, just making out and holding each other close. Edward and I both have been working really hard this week and haven't gotten to see each other much, which is why we planned this weekend together.

I surprisingly the one to pull back and once I did we were both gasping for breath. God have I missed this. I smiled up at him and he looked back at me with that beautiful smile.

"You ready for our three day weekend?" I asked him sweetly and a little seductively.

He smiled at me widely before pecking my lips once sweetly and walked me over to my car. He opened the door for me like the gentleman he is and helped me in. He closed the door and gestured for me to roll the window down.

I started the car and did as he asked. He leaned down and rested his arms on my door, he looked at me hungrily and god did it turn me on.

"I'll follow you over there. I got my stuff from the house earlier. Be careful beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered softly as he kissed my cheek. I smiled as I watched him walk back to his car and start it up.

I shook my head lightly before rolling the rest of the windows down to cool myself off and then pulled out of the parking garage.

On the way home I listened to the CD Edward made me for our one year anniversary. He had put all my favorite songs on it and, the little stuffed bear he get me was sitting in my back seat. He had gotten me roses, and chocolates and we had a perfect night, that's also the night we said 'I love you'.

I smiled at the memory as I sang along to "Love Story'. After driving four miles and ten songs later we arrived at my place.

I lived just outside the city and so did Edward and his brothers. We love the city don't get me wrong, but I do like a little peace and quiet.

I parked in the garage and Edward parked on the driveway behind me. I got out and got all my stuff before joining Edward on the front porch. Looks like I'm not the only one who is eager to start the week.

I opened the door and let him go in first. He took my stuff from me and took everything on upstairs. I slipped my heels off at the door beside Edward dress shoes and walked into the Kitchen to find something to snack on.

I decided to make some ravioli for both me and Edward. I sat onto of the counter waiting for it to get finished when Edward walked in. He was wearing his dress pants and white button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top three button undone.

His tie and jacket were gone and boy did he look good, especially with his scruffy face. God this man makes me swoon, he smiled at me when he saw what was in the microwave.

He stepped between my legs and put his hands on either side of me. I put my legs around his waist and locked my ankles together so that I could pull him closer. He groaned lightly as he looked me up and down for the first time today.

"Gosh baby you know I love the color red on you." he groaned lightly as he kissed up and down my neck.

I was wearing a short black skirt with a black tank top and a red lacey top with black tear drop earrings and my pink Claddagh ring Edward gave me for Christmas last year.

"I know. And don't you dare start with the biting Edward Cullen. That always leads to an all nighter and I really need food right now. If you let me eat then by all means you can have your way with me. Just please let me eat baby."

I pleaded as the microwave beeped signaling our food was ready. He sighed heavily before pulling back to get our food. I thanked him sweetly then got up to get forks and bowls.

He mumbled 'anything for you baby' as he adjusted himself before grabbing the food. I giggled lightly at seeing this, looks like I'm not the only one frustrated here.

"How many days has it been since you've eaten?" he asked me seriously while bringing the food to the table as I got our drinks. Darn, I've been caught.

Once we were both sitting down he looked at me knowingly and I sighed in defeat.

"In my defense I did have some bread yesterday,"

"Baby." he said sternly.

"Okay, okay. Three days."

He sighed heavily while putting his elbows on the table and his head in his hands.

"Baby, you cant keep doing that. Don't make me get Carlisle on you again."

My eyes widened when he said that. Carlisle was Edward's dad and he was also a doctor, the last time this happened Edward went straight to his dad, and my goodness was it bad when Carlisle came over here. He was mad, but still loving and caring.

But I really don't want a repeat of that night. I shivered at the thought and Edward noticed, seeing that he got his point across he took my hand in his and looked me in the eye.

"Baby, I know you don't have time to sometimes, but when that does happen, even if we are both at work. Call me, I'll go and get you something and bring it to you so that you can eat in your office and some days I might be able to eat with you. But don't just go with out, heck call Alice, or Rose, or Emmett, Jasper, or even Stefan. Or one of my parents they would be more than glad to go and get you something baby,"

"just please don't go without eating anymore. It could make you sick, Carlisle has gone through this with you before baby. Please, please, please just don't go without eating again. Okay?"

He pleaded with me, tears brimming his eyes. I couldn't say anything at the moment so I just nodded my head vigorously so he knew I would. He smiled, relieved and got us each our food.

We talked a little, asking how our weeks were seeing as how we didn't get to see much of each other this week. He told me about a case he is working on and I told him about the new client we just got on with and how that was going.

I work at a publisher company and I am the Chief Executive Editor. I'm the boss really and I love what I do but my goodness does it get crazy sometimes.

After we finished eating I took the dishes into the kitchen and rinsed them out in the sink before putting them into the dish washer. I looked out the window and looked at the pool and the bog oak tree out in the back.

I was off in thought until I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind. I saw Edward's reflection in the window, he was smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you." I whispered softly as he kissed my cheek softly. I closed my eyes and leaned my back against him.

"I love you too princess." he whispered seductively n my ear before he licked the shell of it.

He turned me around to face him before he caged me against the cabinet with his body flush against mine and his hands on the bar on either side of me.

He looked into my eyes and there was nothing but love and adoration in them, both his eyes and mine. He leaned in and captured my lips with his and began kissing me hungrily. We've been away from each other for a whole week, we have a lot of pent up tension in us.

He slid his hands down my sides slowly, making me moan lightly into his mouth. He grasped my hips tightly before lifting me up onto the counter and stepping in between my legs.

He hitched my skirt up my thighs a little and slowly made his way to my black lace panties. Once he felt the soft material on his fingers he groaned loudly before he pulled the thong off forcefully.

I love it when he loses control and goes all primal on me. It's incredibly sexy and I've told him so before.

I gasped when he slid his finger inside of me. I grasped his shoulders tightly as he pushed his fingers in and out of me quickly, all the while rolling my clit with his thumb.

My head hit the cabinet as pleasure coursed through my body. Edward's lips found my neck again as he quickened his pace knowing my release was near.

"Edward!" I yelled as he bit down on my neck as I came hard. I was a panting mess when he finally pulled his fingers from inside of me.

I calmed down as Edward left kisses from my shoulder all the way up my neck and back. His hands moved to the back of my skirt and gently brought the zipper down, I lifted up off the counter so he could pull it off of me.

As it fell to the floor with my thong I moved my hands to Edward's slacks. I pulled his shirt out of it and undid his belt-he was panting in my ear anticipating what I was going to do-and then I unzipped his pants and let them drop to the floor.

Leaving him standing there in his boxers and his dress shirt. And lord was it sexy or what? I slid my hands up his covered chest and stopped at the top buttons.

Edward moaned lightly before pushing himself further into my body. I could feel his arousal on my leg.

I undid the buttons on his shirt quickly and then pulled it from his shoulders. His chest was perfectly tanned like the rest of him, and so defined, his abs were perfect, and his pecks, oh lord he was just beautiful.

I slid my hands back down his bare chest slowly, feeling his muscles contract under my touch, until I felt the fabric of his boxers. I pulled them down slowly until they hit the floor.

I sighed when I saw his very alert member who has been missed for the past week. Edward leaned in and kissed me hungrily before I was able to do anything. His hands slid up under my lace top before he pulled it up over my head, breaking our kiss momentarily.

He then moved his hands under my tank top and brought it up over my head and dispensed it with the rest of our clothes. He groaned loudly when he saw my black lace bra.

"God baby your gonna kill me." he groaned as he grabbed my breasts. I gasped at his touch, it's been a while indeed.

He reached around me to unclasp my bra before throwing it to the ground with the rest of our clothes. He picked me up off the counter and I put my arms around his neck and held on tight.

He carried me up the stairs and into my room and laid me down on the bed. He hovered over me and looked deeply into my eyes, there was love, lust, and want.

I pulled his head down to kiss him as he aligned himself at my entrance. He slipped inside of me slowly and I couldn't help the moan that left my lips as he pushed inside me.

Once he was all the way in he stopped and looked in my eyes.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too." I whispered as he started moving at a slow pace.

My finger nails dug into his back as he spoke sweet nothings in my ear. The muscles in his back contracted with each movement.

He quickened his pace slightly as both our releases neared. We both yelled out each others names as we came.

It felt amazing to come around him and feel him come inside me again. I was panting like crazy, and so was Edward, as we came down from our high. Edward was still pushing in and out of me lightly as we came down together.

Edward pulled out of me and laid down beside me while pulling me into his arms. I cuddled into his chest as he kissed my hair.

"God baby I've missed you so much. We cant stay away from each other like that ever again, I've need you this week babe."

"I know what you mean. We'll work it all out I know we will."

He nuzzled my neck which made me giggle, he was so sweet. I love him to death and I miss him like crazy whenever he leaves to go back to his and his brothers place. Maybe, just maybe we could talk about moving in together. We've been together for a year now, and he practically lives here already. Hmm.

I pulled away from him slightly so I could look at him, about to ask when I had an idea.

"You wanna go for a swim?" I asked him sweetly with a smile.

"I'd love too." he said sweetly before kissing me on the cheek and helping me out of bed.

We walked into my walk-in closet and he went to his bag as I went to the back of the closet to grab my white strapless bikini. I turned around to see Edward looking at me with longing in his eyes.

I wonder what that is about….I shrugged the thought as I saw him standing there in green board shorts. My goodness that color looked great with his skin color and his perfect muscles.

I smiled widely at him as I took his hand in mine and led him down the stairs and outside to the pool. I let go dived right in, and of course Edward was right behind me all the way.

Once we came up for air in the shallow end Edward had me in his arms instantly. I smiled at him as I put my arms and legs around him and rested my head on his shoulder as he leaned his against mine.

"You know you're the best things that's ever happened to me right?"

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me too baby. I love you so much Edward,"

I paused, trying to get up the courage to ask him, leaning back so I could look into his eyes. That same longing in them as when he stood in the closet waiting on me.

"I have something to ask you."

"You can ask me anything Bella. What is it?"

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking. And well you're here all the time, and we miss each other like crazy whenever you go back to your place or whenever we don't see each other for a while. And with our work schedules it is hard to get time to see each other during the week, and,"

"well what I'm trying to ask is. Ah, would you maybe wanna move in with me?" I asked him nervously, I looked at him nervously and saw that he was smiling at me.

"I'd love to move in with you sweet girl. I was going to talk to you about that, but you always beat me to it."

I smiled at him widely before crashing my lips to his. This is the beginning of great things to come. I cant wait to start living with Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys, i finally got the expanded version of Your Love up. i will try an update as much as possible and i hope you enjoy the new and improved story. the part from the original story will be featured but there will be a lot more ups and downs for these guys. i hope you enjoy it!<strong>

**R&R**


	2. Our Bliss, Our World

Our World, Our Bliss

**BPOV**

"Emmett be careful with that!" I couldn't help but laugh as Edward berated his older brother. We have been moving Edward in all morning and we were finally bringing the last box into _our_ place.

Since I already had all the furniture and appliances that we would need all Edward really had to bring with him was his clothes, his bathroom stuff, and all his other belongings. We were going to mingle his stuff with mine and just redecorate so that the house wouldn't just be mine, but his too.

"Why? What is in here that is so damn important that I can't put it on my shoulder?" Emmett asked as he walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"Emmett why would you want to put it on your shoulder anyway?" I asked while walking out of the bedroom.

"Hey baby Bell! Thanks again for taking little bro off our hands."

I giggled uncontrollably as Emmett went by me and into our room to set the box down with the rest of Edward's clothes. I loved thinking that this is going to be our room, to share…I smiled dreamily and leaned up against the door frame watching the three brothers.

"Glad to know you're going to miss me guys."

"Oh Ed, don't listen to Emmett you know we will miss you. We are just happy that you two are happy."

"Aw, Jazz." I gushed while running up to him and hugging him tight around his waist. This caused him to laugh loudly as he hugged me back, his strong arms enveloping me tightly.

"I want some of this action!" Emmett boomed before he ran at us, throwing his arms around us both effortlessly before pushing us onto my bed. Effectively making a Bella sandwich.

"Em, can't breathe." I managed out as I heard Edward yelling at his older brother, considering he was laying on my head I only heard tiny bits and pieces of what he was saying.

"Sorry baby bell, I'll get off now." Emmett said loudly before he practically jumped off me.

I gasped loudly, welcoming the air back into my lungs as Jazz sat up with me on his lap to help me regain brain and lung function.

"You okay babe?" Edward asked while bending down in front of me.

"Edward honey I'm fine. It's not like I haven't been squashed by your brother's before, let alone Stefan."

He chuckled, his eyes crinkling slightly with his green pools sparkling brightly at me. His smile could light this whole room, and I loved it.

"I guess you're right."

We laughed together and were in our own little world. It was like Emmett and Jasper weren't even there, and they kept their distance and let us have our space to have our moment. I leaned forward and gave Edward a quick peck on the lips before looking deeply into his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're moving in Eddie." I whispered softly, knowing I was the only one aloud to call him that nickname.

He hated when Emmett or Jasper tried to use it, but I was the exception to that of course. He smiled even wider, if that was possible, and gave me another kiss.

"I am too beautiful. Let's get started putting this stuff away shall we?"

"We shall."

I said with a big smile before standing up off the bed and walking over to one of the boxes labeled 'clothes'. I had insisted on labeling everything, which just proved me to be OCD.

I heard Edward groan from behind me and his brothers snickering at his expense. I looked over my shoulder and cocked one eyebrow at my dear boyfriend and his brothers. Edward had his eyes closed tightly, lips pursed and his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

His brothers on the other hand were leaning on each other trying to hold in their laughter as they watched their youngest brother squirm uncomfortably.

_What the hell is wrong with these three?_

"Something wrong love?" I asked sweetly, looking at Edward with concern written plainly on my face.

Edward rubbed his hand down his face before he looked at me, fire, and passion in his eyes. _Oh gosh. _He walked over to me, like a hunter stalking his prey and set his hands on either side of my hips with a feather light touch that it barely felt like he was touching me.

I shivered slightly as he leaned in to whisper in my ear, I loved when he did things like this.

"Those tight ass shorts are gonna get you into trouble Bell." He whispered huskily.

My eyes closed as he kissed my neck, effectively making me melt. Edward's hands began to slide lower on my hips and before they could really do anything there was a simultaneous throat clearing from behind us.

Both of us turned around so quickly it was as if we had been shocked back to reality, and I really didn't appreciate it.

"Well, we love you both but I really don't feel like watching you two feel each other up all afternoon. So, if you two are good here we are going to go."

Jasper said with a shit eating grin as he looked between me and Edward, knowing no doubt what was on both of our minds. Emmett was just standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and nodding his approval at his brother with a giant smile that showed off his dimples.

"Um, thanks for um, you know helping and all." I stuttered out, switching from foot to foot and scraping my vans on the carpet every few seconds.

"You're welcome baby bell. See you guys later, at least try to get some stuff put away before you start screwing like bunnies."

Emmett laughed loudly as he left the room with a disapproving Jasper tailing him while shaking his head. I couldn't help but snicker as they departed, it was a nervous laugh but a laugh no less.

"And what is so funny?" Edward asked after they had gone, poor baby he looked mortified.

"You can't tell me that wasn't the least bit funny." I said incredulously.

Once he smiled I knew he felt the same way, he didn't even have to say anything. I nodded my head and looked back to the box I had started to open before Edward came and distracted me.

"Do we really have to do this now? I was really looking forward to some Bella, Edward time if you know what I mean."

He whispered seductively in my ear, effectively letting his hands roam my body from my waist all the way down to my butt. I moaned softly before grabbing his hands in mine before they could go any farther.

"As much as I would love some Bella and Edward time we can't."

"Why not?" Edward whined childishly as he let go and walked around the boxes to look me in the face.

"For one we had plenty of Bella and Edward time last night and most of this morning. And two, the more things we get put away today the more relaxing we get. Not to mention the more Bella and Edward time we will get."

I said suggestively as Edward's eyes lit up like Christmas lights in the middle of the night. He got right to work then, I couldn't hold back my laughter either.

He tore through the boxes of clothes, trying to get everything out at once which resulted in everything falling to the floor.

"Edward, baby slow down. It's only twelve thirty, we have all day to get your minimal amount of clothing into our closet."

He stopped and took a cleansing breath before going back to his task at a slower, much more respectable rate. I couldn't help but smile, because after about a minute he stopped mid motion and looked at me skeptically.

"What did you say?" he asked with a playful twist in his voice.

"Slow down, it's only twelve thirty and we have all day." I said abrasively.

"After that." His eyes were slits as he tilted his head toward me slightly.

"togetyourminimalamountofclothingintoourcloset." I said quickly so he wouldn't understand.

His eyes brightened mischievously as he sat the shirt he had picked up back into the box and started toward me in a predatory way. Right as he was about to reach me we were interrupted by a booming voice coming up the stairs.

_Thank you Emmett!_

"Belly! I almost forgot I got you something!"

I looked in the direction of the door to see Emmett standing there with a wide grin holding a Starbucks cup in his right hand.

"Emmett that's my favorite!" I squealed while running up to him and giving him a great big hug.

"I know, that's why I got it for you!"

"You are such a sweetheart thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome."

I reached up on my tip toes and gave him a kiss on the chin, considering that was the only thing I could reach, and took the frozen coffee gratefully.

"Well I just wanted to run that back so I'll get out of your hair, see you guys later."

"Bye Em thanks again!" I yelled as he started down the stairs again.

"Anytime baby bell!"

I turned and walked back into the bedroom while taking a big sip of my drink, a wide smile on my face as I danced my way over to the night stand. Edward was laughing softly at me, forgetting what I said about his lack of clothes as he watched me happily dancing in my barely there shorts.

"I love your brothers." I said as I sat the Starbucks down on the night stand before turning to go back to work.

"And you don't love me? I bring you treats too." I smiled widely at him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Of course I love you silly. If I didn't I wouldn't have asked you to move in with me now would I?"

He smiled and acted as if he were really thinking about what I had said. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to stop being a dork.

"I guess you're right." I scoffed and went to move away from him but he locked his arms around my waist before I could get away.

"I know very well that you love me Bella, you know I was just playing with you."

I looked into his eyes to see he was anything but playful, his eyes were intense and practically staring into my soul. I love how he can look at me like this one minute and then go into big kid mode, I love every part of this man and he knows it because I have told him multiple times.

"I do love you, so much Edward."

"I know baby, and I love you too. More than you could ever imagine and I won't ever stop loving you."

His words brought tears to my eyes, I found my restraint slipping as I looked into his passionate, loving eyes. And then, I lost it and gave in. _Screw unpacking his things. _

"Screw unpacking." I whispered haughtily before crashing my lips to his.

He picked me up immediately and took me to the bed, _our bed._

**EPOV**

"Eddie!"

I smiled when I heard my sweet girlfriend yell from somewhere in the house, she was too adorable.

"Yes baby?" I called back.

"Where are you at?" I couldn't help but chuckle.

"In the kitchen baby!"

I took a sip of my water as Bella bounded down the stairs a big smile on her face, she looked so cute with her jean button up and black short shorts. Earlier she had her shirt buttoned but now she left it undone to show off her pink tank top, her hair was in soft curls down her back.

My Bella is the definition of perfection in my eyes, she is so beautiful, perfect figure and her personality is the best thing about her.

"There you are!" she cheered excitedly before giving me a peck on the lips.

"Here I am. You are in a very good mood."

"Why wouldn't I be? My boyfriend just moved in with me and we have two more days off. Why wouldn't I be in a good mood?"

I laughed loudly, knowing she was right, today is an amazing day and every day that I come home to this beautiful woman will make it even better.

"I feel the same way. And now instead of coming home to two obnoxious brothers I'll be coming home to the most amazing woman ever."

"Aw! I love you so much!"

I smiled and pulled her into my arms for a tight hug, not wanting to let go of her and she didn't seem to want me to let go.

"I love you too baby."

"I'm glad you moved in." Bell mumbled against my neck as she laid a kiss there, I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Me too baby, and you know what?"

"What?"

She looked up at me, those big doe eyes shining beautifully nearly making me lose my train of thought with their depth.

"It will only get better from here."


	3. Lazy Day With Him

**Lazy Day with Him**

"This couch is so damn comfy Bell…this is definitely where I am spending the rest of the weekend!"

I rolled my eyes with a smirk as I pulled my right boot on.

"I'm glad you like it baby, I'll just sit in my chair." I threatened as I made my way toward my spinning blue chair beside the l-shaped couch.

His lips pursed immediately and his signature scowl was firmly in place as he watched my smirking form make my way to the small plush chair.

"Get your ass over here Swan!" I giggled before moving to the giant couch and into his open arms.

"You better not be wearing tennis shoes on my couch Edward Cullen." I scolded as I laid across his chest.

"No." He said while quickly kicking them off his feet as if they had never been there. I rolled my eyes at him, he is such a dork.

"Why do you get to wear shoes on the couch and I don't?" he pouted like a small child as he looked at my blue UGG's.

"I don't wear these anywhere but around the house therefore they are not dirty."

"And who said my Nike's were dir-"

"Edward baby it is you we are talking about."

That shut him up real quick.

"That's what I thought."

I grumbled defeated as he snuggled me in his arms, pulling me tighter into his chest.

"So, any plans for the day?" He asked while rubbing my arms and kissing my head.

"Nothing besides hanging out and watching some TV."

"A day in then?" I smiled because he read my mind exactly.

"I thought it would be a good way to start off our new living arrangements."

"Sounds perfect to me, between the two of us we have about a million movies or more."

I giggled because he was not joking, I had about two hundred movies before he moved in and then he brought some over when he would stay and my collection grew because he would always leave them here. And now we have over three hundred movies put together, we are huge movie fanatics.

"You put something in and I will go order some take out."

"I love you." He pulled me in for a kiss before letting me up…I can get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is SUPER short but please don't hate me because this chapter is just a filler chapter. The next chapter should be much much longer and this chapter is only here to show their first day living together and how they are together, it is setting the story up for all the things that are going to be happening very VERY soon. So I hope you have enjoyed this chapter even though it is very short. <strong>


End file.
